Won't Give In
by Erisella
Summary: Cobol Engineering hasn't forgotten about them and decides to send a message by capturing and torturing their most allusive member to extort money, but Arthur doesn't negotiate, no matter how dire the situation. Complete. Please read end notes!
1. Prologue

**Won't Give In**

**Summary:** Cobol Engineering hasn't forgotten about them and decides to send a message by capturing and torturing their most allusive member to extort money, but Arthur doesn't negotiate, no matter how dire the situation.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of Inception.

**Note:** I see a lot of stories where Arthur seriously just falls apart the moment something bad happens to him. As much as it makes for a good story, I really wanted to see one where he was just a complete badass the entire time. Warning for mature themes.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Prologue:**

It was dark. He could feel something covering his eyes. He could feel ropes binding him to a chair. The most important thing he told himself was that he didn't remember how he got there.

"It was very hard to track you down. I hope you appreciate the trouble we went through just to bring you in."

Footsteps circled him and he felt something sharp pressing against his side.

"It's not that we're fond of you, you were just the hardest to track and we wanted to send a message to your friends."

The object was digging deeper into his side and he could feel now it was the blade of a knife. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

_This isn't real._

"The message we want to send is that we don't take lightly to failure and betrayal. We hired you to do a job and not only do you fuck it up, but you ended up siding with Saito. What the fuck is that?"

The knife bore deeper and he felt his blood, thick and warm, seeping out of the wound. His captor twisted the knife and he screamed, feeling the pain travel through his body like an electric current. Yet he kept breathing through gritted teeth, refusing to show any signs of weakness.

"Speaking of Saito. Now that you're all buddies, I'm sure he'd be willing to pay for your freedom. Maybe even your friend Cobb with his new, perfect life would be willing to play our little game."

_The pain isn't real._ He thought to himself as he tried to regain his composure.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either give us all the information we want and convince your teammates to comply with our demands and be done with this whole business or you can be difficult and make this an extremely long and painful process."

He felt the knife being pulled out of his side. There was only the temporary relief of it leaving him because in the next moment he felt the tip of the blade pressing against his chest. He realized they weren't aiming for his heart, they weren't aiming to kill. They were going to puncture his lung. They were going to take their time with him.

"So, do you feel like talking?"

He stayed quiet and heard an exasperated sigh before the knife plunged into his chest. He could feel his lung deflating as he fought to draw in air. Struggling to breathe, he could taste blood in his mouth.

"How about it?"

He spit out the blood in his mouth and forced out the only words he was willing to speak, "I'd rather die."

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** The next chapter is still in the works, but for now, I hope you're enjoying the story. For those waiting on the song fic series, I'm working on it, I'm just taking a break to do something a little different.


	2. Chapter One

**Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. Hopefully this one will meet expectations. I know it's a little short and slow for now, but I'm hoping to work on the build up. I'm also waffling between the T and M rating. We'll see what happens.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter One:**

[Four Months Earlier]

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Cobb asked, looking concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Arthur answered, "You have your children to look after."

"Will you keep in contact?"

"I doubt it. We both know it's not a good idea."

"Still, it'd be nice if the kids could have their godfather around once in a while."

Arthur smiled, looking out the window to the backyard. Phillipa and James were playing a game of tag, never quite escaping each other as they ran about. He could hear the sound of them laughing and giggling.

"Their safety isn't worth the risk," the point man said, placing a hand on Cobb's shoulder, "Besides, I'm sure they'll survive without me."

The extractor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Will you at least tell me where you'll go?"

"East coast, maybe."

"It was good having you around the past couple of months. Don't go disappearing."

"Too bad it's what I'll have to do."

The two smiled at each other. Cobb hesitated for a moment before pulling the other man into a firm and affectionate hug. Arthur returned the gesture, knowing it might be a long time before he saw his friend again.

"Don't be a stranger," the extractor said, pulling back and patting the point man on the back.

Arthur only nodded before he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Cobb stood in the kitchen, watching his teammate and friend walk away. It made him feel a great sense of loss, knowing their professions would keep them apart. The roles they played in each other lives had been big, but now that Cobb wanted to settle down and be with his children, things have changed. He could no longer be with his point man. The team was gone, but he hoped deeply the friendship would sustain.

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Present Day]

He knows he's awake. He doesn't need anything to tell him that because they aren't doing anything as damaging as what they dream up for him. Someone was behind him, holding him up for the second person in the room to interrogate and rough him up.

He knows for certain he's drugged. His limbs felt weak and heavy, as if they didn't belong to him at all. He couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. Yet, despite his grim situation, he refused to speak.

"You're making this very hard for us," the man standing before him said, looking frustrated and tired, "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

Arthur looked up and stared into the man's face. He kept staring until the man leaned in close, hoping to hear something, anything coming out of the point man's mouth. Instead of giving him words, Arthur spits in his captor's face. It earns him a hard right to the jaw and pain radiates across the side of his face.

"You little fucker!" the man yelled, wiping his face frantically with a handkerchief.

And Arthur laughed, his voice hoarse and foreign to himself.

"Son of a bitch!"

Arthur heard the sound of the gun being armed before he could even see it. The man holding him dropped him immediately at the sight of the weapon. The two proceeded to argue. He could make out names and he stored that information away for later use. It gave him a way to identify those who were holding him captive.

"The boss said no guns, you idiot!"

"The little shit spit in my face!"

"No guns!"

The sound of the gun being disarmed met his ears. Arthur looked up in time to see the man that he had spit on approach him and kick him square in the stomach. The point man grit his teeth to keep from crying out, the force of the impact leaving him winded and hardly able to breathe.

"Plan B then?"

"What choice have we got? This little fuck won't open his mouth for anything."

"Maybe a familiar voice will make him talk."

…~~~~…~~~~…

When the phone rang, Dominic Cobb had been washing the dishes, telling his children it was time to get to bed. He had answered the phone, expecting a familiar voice, but the one that greeted him sounded hostile and unwelcoming.

"Who is this?" Cobb asked as he set down the plate he had been drying.

"This is a friend calling from Cobol Engineering," the man on the other end said, "Mr. Cobb, we have a situation on our hands. You see, we wanted information on the job you did for Mr. Saito. Unfortunately, your teammate hasn't cooperated and we've resorted to calling on you."

"Is this a joke?" the extractor asked, resting his free hand on the counter.

"I assure you this is no joke. We've captured your point man and now we're giving you a message. You will give us all the information we ask for as well as monetary compensation for the effort we've put into this."

"I have no proof that you have any leverage."

Cobb heard the phone being pressed against someone's ear. He could hear ragged breathing and someone in the background speaking, but he couldn't make out the words. The voice that greeted him was raspy and uneven, words slurred, but unmistakably Arthur's, "Don't you dare."

The extractor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to digest what he had heard. He knew he couldn't do anything the moment he heard the point man's words. They had agreed on the procedure long ago.

"So what do you say, Mr. Cobb?" Arthur's captor was back on the phone, sounding smug.

Cobb breathed, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you."

"We'll kill him." The voice on the other line was filled with surprise.

"We don't negotiate with your type. You've wasted your time. Good bye."

The extractor hung up before his voice could betray him. He placed the phone back on the receiver and drew in several deep breaths. They had agreed long ago that if either of them was captured and being used as influence to get information, they would not give in to demands.

_How the hell did they find him?_ Cobb asked himself as he raked his fingers through his hair. _They have to have targeted him. They want me to be afraid. If they can find him, they can obviously find me. They can find my family. _ The extractor balled his hands into fists and kept on breathing, telling himself he would have to think of a way to get his friend out of this.

He knew that there was key information Cobol wasn't aware of. They don't know who else had been part of their team for the inception job. Ariadne would be safe and he knew he shouldn't bring her in unless she was absolutely needed. The agents in Mombassa had seen Eames and it would be alright to bring him back. Then there was the thought of Yusuf. The man laid low. No doubt no one had connected him to the job yet. Whether he would be willing to help bail Arthur out of trouble was a whole other story.

Then there was the fact that the extractor knew, without a doubt, they wouldn't kill Arthur until they could get something out of the point man. This would buy him time. How much time, Cobb didn't know. But he knew he would have to kick it into high gear and get moving as soon as possible.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Phillipa's voice made him turn.

He smiled as best he could, "You should be in bed, sweetie."

"But I'm not tired," the young girl said, pouting.

"Come on, let's go read a bed time story," Cobb said, picking up his daughter and carrying her out of a kitchen.

A plan was already forming in his mind. He only hoped Arthur could hold out long enough.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **That ends chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, feedback is always welcome. Stay tuned for more, I'm still writing.


	3. Chapter Two

**Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. I'm very sorry this took me so long to upload, but I've been busy with work and I kept trying to think of a way of writing this chapter without it sounding too melodramatic. Hopefully you will all enjoy!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Two:**

He could hear himself screaming, but he couldn't register the noise as coming from his own body. He was tied to a chair, his wrists firmly tied down. A man, the one whose face he spit on, was sitting in front of him, driving a thin sharp blade into his fingernail. He had always heard it was one of the worst pains you could experience and now, he could say for certain, it really was.

"You want some ear plugs, Hank?" another man asked, looking pale and uneasy.

The man named Hank simply waved the bloodied blade dismissively before turning to their captive, "You ready to talk yet?"

Arthur only glared. Hank rolled his eyes and went back to work, pushing the blade into an unharmed finger. The point man tried to keep from screaming this time, but when he felt his nail being ripped off, he couldn't help but let out a cry.

"Listen," the other man in the room spoke, looking more than a bit queasy. "No one's coming for you. You might as well start spilling the beans."

It was at that moment Arthur started laughing. He could barely keep his head up, but he started to laugh and couldn't stop himself. The man sitting before him grabbed his chin, forcing his head up. The point man could hardly contain his laughter.

"What's so fucking funny?" Hank asked, looking confused and extremely uncomfortable.

"Your pathetic friend," Arthur answered, still laughing as he forced the words out of his mouth. "He can't even stomach blood in a dream."

The sound of gunshots was a surprise to him. He hadn't even heard the weapon being drawn, but he had registered the pain as the bullets ripped through his knees. Then he was screaming again, tears streaming down his face from the intense pain coursing through his body.

"Smart mouthed bastard," the man by the door said, though he was visibly disturbed by what he had done.

And Arthur kept laughing through the pain.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"I'm sorry, I'm having some trouble believing what I'm hearing," the tired and un-amused voice on the other end of the phone said, "You're telling me, somehow Arthur, _Arthur_, was tracked down by some goons from Cobol?"

"I wish I was lying," Cobb answered, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in anxiety, "And this goes higher up than some goons. One of their top dogs has to be behind it."

"Bloody fantastic."

"Eames, I'm going to need your help."

"No shit."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. The forger sounded tired, as if he had just been woken up, but Cobb knew it was at least midmorning in England. Eames, deciding it wasn't safe to return to Mombassa so soon, had settled himself in a place more suited to his needs, a place he could hideout in.

"How long have they had him?" the forger asked.

"Not sure," Cobb answered, "From the way he sounded, the most they could have had him would probably be three to four days."

"And he didn't tell them anything?"

"You know he wouldn't."

"Of course he wouldn't." The extractor heard the click of a cigarette lighter. Eames was silent for a moment, no doubt smoking and taking in the situation the best he could. "So what's your plan?"

"I don't know, but I know I want to make them pay for whatever they're doing to him," Cobb answered with a fire in his voice Eames hadn't been expecting.

The forger could practically be heard smiling on the other end, "Then we better start planning."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Yusuf isn't amused when Eames calls him. He had been living quite well, lying low and, best of all, back in his little shop in Mombassa, able to make his concoctions undisturbed.

"Well aren't you just being lovely?" Eames asked, sounding mock hurt over the phone.

"What do you want?" Yusuf asked, already exasperated with the tone he was hearing. Perhaps his time away from people, or Eames in general, had made him less tolerant.

"Cobb wants a favor," the forger explained, all too casual, "We might need your help."

"Listen, unless this is going to pay me good money, I'm not doing it. Last time was almost disastrous because Cobb couldn't keep his dead, homicidal wife from screwing things up."

"Harsh, Yusuf, harsh."

"You're not doing a very good job of getting this favor out of me."

The man on the other end of the line cleared his throat. There was a pause and the distinct sound of a lighter being flicked. Yusuf rolled his eyes and kept waiting, wondering if this phone call was leading anywhere.

"Arthur's been taken."

"What?" the chemist wasn't sure if Eames was joking or not.

"Cobol has him," the forger's voice was the sound of seriousness. "They tried to use him as leverage to get Cobb to cough up information about the inception job. Cobb refused because of some pact they made years ago. Now they have him and Cobb wants to find a way to get him back."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just the three of us."

"We're going to need more than three people to get him back."

"So you're in?"

"We'll work something out."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Saito sat in his office, thinking over the conversation he just had on the phone. In his hand was a glass of aged scotch, it made him feel better sipping at the smooth and bitter liquid. He swirled the drink in his hand, unsure of how to feel about the call.

Cobol had called him, knowing he was connected to Arthur, but they didn't know anything about the relationship. It was purely a work related relationship that they sustained. Neither called each other and hadn't been in contact since they parted. He had no obligations to Arthur, but he knew the point man was Cobb's friend, if not best friend. That was what brought about the conflict.

By now, he was sure Cobb had gotten a call. He fully expected the extractor to call him, perhaps even ask for a favor. Saito was not a man who normally doled out favors, but Cobb had saved his mind and his life by searching for him when he had dropped into limbo. That was something that, he felt, couldn't be repaid with simple favors.

Setting down his drink, he drummed his fingers on his desk. He contemplated a moment longer before he picked up his phone and got his secretary on the line.

"Get my plane ready. I'm heading to America."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"What are we going to do with him?"

Arthur could hear them arguing with one another. His head was pounding and his entire body ached from the position they tied him in. His arms were behind his back and without the strength to keep himself up he had to lie on his side often. The constant dosing didn't help either. Whatever they were drugging him with made him feel extremely sluggish and uncoordinated, almost as if he was drunk.

"He's not going to talk."

"I don't care, we need something. The boss is coming in two days and I'm not going to give him nothing."

"There's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is! We have to take it out of the dream. Hurt him for real."

"Hank."

"Look at him! He's drugged out of his mind. If we push the limits in reality, we might be able to get him to talk."

There was a sigh, "If I get the go ahead from the boss then we can do what you want."

"I'm sure he wouldn't object."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Cobb was in the process of stuffing his belongings into a bag when his phone rang. He contemplated not picking it up as he looked around for anything that he would need, but thought better of it.

"Hello, Mr. Cobb."

"Saito?" the extractor asked, pausing in what he was doing, "Is that you?"

"Indeed." The Japanese man answered, "I wanted to call to tell you to stay put. I am on my way and will arrive in less than eleven hours."

"Saito, this isn't necessary."

"I believe it is very much necessary. You see, I will always be in debt to you for what you did and I know Arthur is important to you."

"So you know."

"Of course. Cobol called thinking they could extort money from me. I would have tried to bargain, but your friend was very adamant about me not handing anything over," Saito explained, "Again, I will be there in less than eleven hours. I suggest you call whoever is willing to help and get them all to meet at your home."

"I'm on it," Cobb replied. "And Saito?"

"Yes, Mr. Cobb?"

"Thank you."

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **That ends that chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too boring. I'm trying to work on the build up. There will hopefully be a longer update next time as I've started to think about what sort of plan they'll come up with. I also hope my portrayals aren't too out of character. Thank you again for reading and please leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Three

**Note: **Thank you to everyone for reviewing my last chapter! I'm really glad I'm doing a good job, I'm always afraid of messing up characters and having them sound wooden or out of character. I'm very glad you're all still enjoying the story. I hope I'll be able to keep your attention for the whole thing!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Three:**

"I'll be late," Eames said into his cellphone as he hauled his suitcase out of his door and into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind him and he had to adjust the things in his arms.

"Why?" Cobb sounded perplexed.

"I need to make a stop over in New York," the forger answered, already on his way to the elevator. "I know you're going to ask why and I think you already know Cobb, so don't waste your time."

The man on the other line was surely rolling his eyes, "Don't mess with anything and call me the moment you get here."

"Right," Eames replied before hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket.

His mind was incredibly preoccupied with what he was about to do. He had thought of the plan as he had been throwing most of his possessions into a carry on suitcase. Something in his mind had clicked and told him he would have to make a pit stop in New York before he could make is way to California.

When the elevator doors opened, he took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be a long few days.

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Three Months Earlier]

"What brings you to my neighborhood?" Eames asked, leaning against his doorframe with little else then a pair of boxers and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Arthur stood before him looking unimpressed and very much uninterested in why the forger wasn't fully dressed even though it was many hours past noon. "I can already tell you're not a very apt host."

Eames smirked and opened his door further, already moving back into his flat before Arthur was through the door. He padded to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee, albeit cold, but he felt it was the thought that counts. The point man set his things down before taking a mug from the forger, frowning at the obvious chill he felt the moment his fingers closed around the glass.

"I can't do this," Arthur said putting down his coffee, "If we're going to talk, we need to make fresh coffee. Where are your grounds?"

The forger couldn't keep from laughing as Arthur sprang into action, taking off his coat, and started looking through the cupboards, looking for coffee grounds and filters. Eames doesn't do anything to stop the point man from taking over and simply sits back in his seat, watching as various things are pulled out and placed on the counter tops.

By the time the coffee grounds have been found and the filter fitted in the coffee maker, Arthur's sleeves were rolled up and his tie loosened. Eames couldn't help but notice how much the younger man looked like he was at work, concentrating on details no one would have ever noticed. The point man went about making coffee, completely oblivious to the way the forger was watching him.

"Why are you here?" Eames asked casually once he heard the coffee machine working its magic, allowing the two of them to freely talk with no distractions. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed to find me in merry old England because that would be redundant."

Arthur doesn't respond immediately, instead he takes his seat at the counter, hands clasped before him. He had a distant look in his eyes and Eames wondered if he shouldn't have been responding in such a snide way.

"I know we're not exactly friends, Eames," the younger man started, licking his lips and looking unsure, "But I need to ask a favor."

"And what exactly would this favor be?"

"I need you to keep track of me."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur gave a strange, short laugh, almost as if he were laughing at himself, "You heard me right."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because something terrible is going to happen soon."

Eames couldn't follow where the point man was intending the conversation to go. He chose to say nothing and when the coffee maker went off, signaling their drinks were done, Arthur was the one who got up. The younger man emptied their mugs of the cold coffee from before and filled them both to the brim with the freshly made brew.

The forger slid his mug closer when Arthur set it down, but he kept his eyes on the other man, still wondering about what was being said.

"Cobol is still after us," Arthur finally said, his fingers wrapped around his warm mug. "It's only been three or four months since the inception job, but I know they'll be on us soon, especially now that Cobb has his family back. They'll see it as the perfect opportunity to go after him."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources and my own ways of finding out."

"So then why am I keeping track of you?"

"You're the only one I trust to do a thorough job."

"Don't know if I should feel flattered or not."

Arthur sighed, "My point is, if anything ever goes wrong I want you to do some digging."

"Are you assuming you won't be able to do it yourself?"

The point man only smiled in response.

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Present Day]

Seven hours on a flight from London to New York City wasn't what Eames would call a good time. He also had a lot of time to think on said flight and couldn't help but wonder if Arthur had known something like this was going to happen. That day back in his flat, the point man had been absolutely sure something catastrophic was going to happen. Now, a few months down the line, it does.

He pulled his luggage along with him as he approached the address the point man had scribbled down for him. It was in the moments that he approached the door that he realized something. The building was too exposed. It wasn't inconspicuous at all and had far too few exits. If Arthur wanted to make an escape, he would have trapped himself.

"What are you playing at, Arthur?" Eames asked, walking in through the large double doors.

The building had no security and no video cameras. It was far too strange for it to sit well with the forger. The next thing he noticed was that there were two elevators and only one central stairwell. _Like a rat in a fucking cage,_ he thought to himself as he got onto one of the elevators and rode up to the sixth floor.

Arthur had told him his apartment would be the fifth one from the elevator on the right side of the hall. Eames found it with no trouble and felt his stomach twisting strangely as he reached for the key he had been given. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside and pulled his baggage in with him.

The apartment was an incredible mess. It looked like a real struggle had taken place. The forger left his things in the hall and followed the trail of destruction. It went from the hall, through the living room and straight into the bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, Eames immediately spotted something on a bookshelf on the far wall that hadn't been touched.

It was a red die.

The object drew his eye immediately and he walked to the bookshelf in fast strides. The shelves looked perfectly normal and he didn't touch the die out of respect for Arthur's totem. He slowly brushed his fingers along the books on the shelves and stopped when he realized the surface of one of the books was too smooth. He immediately went back to it, his fingers running over the cover. It wasn't a title he had ever heard of and pulled it from the shelf. Once he did, he realized what he had done. He had dislodged a hidden camera.

"Son of a bitch," Eames breathed as he looked at the wires coming from the fake book. His mind raced frantically, trying to remember what Arthur had told him to look for.

"_Remember our conversation and what we did," Arthur said, his finger tracing the rim of his mug._

"Coffee," the forger said to himself.

He opened the book and pulled out the small hidden camera before ejecting the memory card it held and placing it in his pocket. He stepped around the debris in the room and headed to the kitchen. He opened every cupboard until he found the one holding a tin of coffee grounds. Taking it down, he knew it was empty by the weight, but he opted to open the lid anyway. Inside were two envelopes, neatly sealed. One was addressed to him and the other addressed to Dom Cobb.

He tore open the one that had his name and started to read.

_Dear Eames,_

_By now, you'd have figured it out. It isn't by chance that they found me first._

_I want to explain, but I can't find the right words right now. I never may, but I knew that I had to do this. I had been tracking Cobol's activity for months now. With Cobb being too distracted with his children, there was nothing I could do but put myself out there. I didn't want his children to lose their father again, not so soon._

_I know what I did was reckless and stupid, but can you really blame me?_

_I'm aware that by now, I'm missing and Cobol has contacted one of you. If this isn't the case, you had better have a very good reason for reading this. I digress. I'm sure one of you, possibly Cobb, is already thinking of a way to get me out of trouble, so to speak. You won't have to look too hard. As ruthless as Cobol is, they're extremely careless and easily tracked._

_There will be a file in my mattress that should give you enough information to do what needs to be done. I know it sounds easy now, but trust me, it'll be harder than you think._

_Eames, promise me you won't let Cobb go into the front lines. I don't care what you have to do. He can't come after me if it means there's a chance his children will lose him. Make someone else take point._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur_

Eames shook his head and took in a deep breath. Setting the letter down, he gave himself a moment to take in what he had just read. Arthur had set himself up as bait. _Crafty son of a bitch, _Eames thought as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes.

The forger knew one thing for sure. Cobb was not going to be happy when he heard about this.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **Did you expect that? I like using twists, but often I don't because it's usually a hit or miss. If you liked it, please let me know. I almost feel like I'm cheating a bit with this one because I'm allowing things to be laid out for everyone else. But, I promise, the resolution is going to harder to reach than they think. For those who wonder what happened to the bits where Arthur are being tortured… oh it's coming. Don't you worry.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter Four

**Note: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but life became a bit hectic this week and I needed to take a break. I'm back now and I have a shiny new chapter for all of you! A warning, the rating may soon change from T to M! Please keep your eyes out for that if that is something that will bother you!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Four:**

He felt like he was drowning. As much as he fought, he couldn't get away from the water that kept rushing into his nose and mouth. He was strapped down to a table and a towel was pulled tight over his face, inclining his head downward. He struggled and panicked when the water had started to come. It was slow at first, but as the towel began to soak through, it started to invade.

They were waterboarding him. He knew that he was in reality from that simple fact. They weren't taking him into dreams anymore. He knew that he was in serious trouble now that they were attacking him in the real world.

The towel was pulled from Arthur's face and he struggled to right himself, coughing and gagging on the water that had been in his mouth and nose. His lungs burned and the entire room spun and tilted at extreme angles. He felt as if he were about to black out.

"Say something you bastard!" the man named Hank yelled in his face, grabbing the point man by his hair and yanking hard, "Don't you want to live?"

Arthur spit in the man's face again, taking pleasure in the sound of disgust his captor made. Then the towel was back on his face, pulling his head downward. The water soon followed and the feeling of panic overtook him once more. _I can't break,_ he told himself even as his mind told him to give up. _I can't let them break me down._

…~~~~…~~~~…

Cobb ran a hand through his hair, his fingers lingering at the base of his neck as he tried to digest what he had just read. The letter was written in Arthur's handwriting, neat and in cursive. Eames had handed it to the extractor the moment he got through the door. No words were exchanged before Cobb had started reading.

"He set himself up," the extractor finally spoke.

"It's not unexpected," Eames replied, finally shrugging off his coat, "You know what kind of a man Arthur is. In all the years you've known him, have you never suspected that he could do this?"

"No because it never came up. I was…" Cobb took a deep breath to calm himself, "I was never this careless and unaware."

The forger rolled his eyes. "Right, go blame yourself for being happy to be home after such a long exile. That's the most rational thing to do!"

"Eames, don't even start," the extractor warned, clutching the letter tightly in his hand. He thought hard for a moment before turning to the other man, "Give me the files and video you took from Arthur's place. I'm going to look them over."

"And what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs?" the forger asked as he pulled out an envelope from one of his bags and handed it to the other man.

"Keep an eye on the door, in case the others show up." Cobb allowed himself a moment of thought as he weighed the files in his hands. "And watch the children."

Eames tried to object, but the extractor was already heading into a different room, obviously no longer listening.

…~~~~…~~~~…

In his study, Cobb closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure. He didn't want anyone interrupting him while he was looking over the file Arthur had made up. It wasn't that he didn't want anyone to see. He just wanted to be able to go over every detail first and see if he could formulate a plan before the others arrived. Saito had called from the plane an hour ago saying he was about to land. No one had heard from Yusuf yet.

Opening the file, he found that everything had been neatly highlighted and marked. There were also a variety of colored photos, most of which looked as if they had been taken by a high resolution camera. _What the hell did you get yourself into?_ Cobb wondered as he spread out the papers in front of him. It was a lot to go over, but he was determined to rescue his point man.

He gave the CD that had accompanied the papers a glance before he picked up the first page and started to read, wondering just how deep Arthur had gone with all of this research. The point man's true purpose was always to protect those around him and make sure a job was done, but his secondary skills, which involved extensive information gathering and hacking, were always the first set to be used on any job.

Cobb knew the person Cobol had now wasn't just Arthur. It was Arthur being who and what he was as a professional. That Arthur was dangerous and extremely stubborn. That was why the extractor knew he had to work fast. If he didn't, there was a good chance his point man would be long dead before they even set their plan into motion.

…~~~~…~~~~…

The cell is cold and dank, hardly bright enough to see very clearly. Arthur leaned back against a corner, his hands now tied in front of him in a secure knot. He had tried to take it apart with his teeth, but had been unable to. He was incredibly weak and even the simple task of sitting was hard.

He tried to clear his head, but the drugs in his system were making it hard. His arms were lined with track marks, bruised injection points, and made him look like a drug addict. It didn't help that they hadn't given him any food or much water since they had brought him in. He tried to think back, trying to count how long he had been there.

_Six days, _he told himself as he leaned his aching head against the wall. The headache was getting worse. He knew it was because of dehydration, but at this point the simple thought of water made him feel a sense of panic. He could still feel the sensation of drowning from being waterboarded and even breathing hurt.

His hands shook and he stilled them, forcing himself to show no weakness. He could already feel his will starting to crack. Real life torture was completely different from what one experienced in dreams. The reality was a lot harder to deal with and Arthur knew if he were to get out of this alive there would be residual effects, none of which he would be able to control. _I just have to hang on. I have to._

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Six Days Earlier]

Arthur could tell he was being tailed. He had been fully expecting it, but he hadn't anticipated the number of people. He kept breathing, willing himself to stay calm as he walked into his building and rode the elevator up to his apartment. With fast strides, he entered his home and locked the door. The first order of business was to arm himself, he didn't want it to be easy for Cobol.

At any moment, they would be breaking down his door, ready to take him in. He walked into his bedroom and reached underneath the bed. He pulled out a box containing a single Glock 17. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his totem, carefully placing it on the bookcase before heading out into the hallway. There he waited.

The Cobol agents weren't very quiet about their business at all. Their footsteps were loud and they moved with a purpose. Arthur raised his weapon, ready to take on whoever came through the door. There was no knock at the door, only the sound of someone slamming their body against it, trying to break it down.

Then the door was off its hinges and the henchmen were coming through. The point man fired off two shots, killing one and incapacitating the other as he started to back up toward the bedroom. He could hear them behind him, screaming and yelling. Gunfire assaulted him and Arthur had to crawl to avoid being shot. He could hear the intruders tearing through the place trying to get to him.

In the bedroom, he made a show of it, trying to close the door. One man got a hand through the opening and the point man positioned his gun flush against the door before firing. The man on the other side when down, but, in his place, someone much stronger barreled through the door. The door caught Arthur's shoulder and forced him to drop his weapon.

He scrambled for it, but someone came up from behind and grabbed him by the collar. Instinctively, he turned and started throwing punches. He got the man square in the jaw and turned back to try and retrieve his weapon. As his fingertips touched the handle, another of the men grabbed him from behind, this time trapping Arthur's arms behind him.

One of the men, the last that had been through the door and obviously the leader of the pack, quickly moved forward and the point man felt a sharp stab in the side of his neck. Arthur fought free and the syringe fell to the floor. He could see that there was still liquid that remained in the syringe, but the drug was already taking effect, making him feel sluggish and uncoordinated. The men in the room started avoiding him then, knowing that it would just be a matter of time before he went down.

Arthur fell to his knees and the entire room spun out of control. The leader stepped in front of him and he felt the butt of the man's gun colliding with the side of his face. He blacked out before he even hit the floor.

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Present Day]

Cobb turned off the video and stared at the screen for a long time. He had seen the faces of the people he would be facing, but he knew none of the people on the video was the person pulling the strings. They were just thugs, people Cobol had picked up to do their dirty work and nothing else.

_What are we getting ourselves into?_ Cobb asked himself as he rubbed a hand over his face. The things that Arthur had outlined for them were extremely helpful, but at the same time proved to be a large problem. They had a main facility located on a remote out of commission rig in the gulf coast, the most likely place they would have taken Arthur. That alone presented many challenges. They would be sitting ducks if they approached it directly. There was no discreet way of doing things. How the point man had even managed to gather the images was completely beyond the extractor.

The rig looked like it was well guarded, through Arthur had pointed out that on Mondays there would only be two or three guards on watch as many of the others were still trying to get over the hangovers from the weekend. It was a small bit of help to know that, but until they could exploit it, it was meaningless.

Cobb sighed before getting up from his desk and stretching. It had been two hours since he started reading the file. He figured he had made Eames suffer long enough and headed out of his study. As he approached the living room he could hear the forger speaking with his daughter.

"Sweetheart, you can't possibly expect me to wear a tiara in my hair," Eames said desperately as he backed away from Phillipa, hands held up in defense.

"But James can't do it cause he's the prince!" the young girl exclaimed, "And I have to be the queen of the castle! So that means you're the princess!"

"Why can't I be king of the castle and you be the princess?"

"Because getting married to my brother would be gross."

Eames opened his mouth, so sure he had a retort, but quickly closed it again when he couldn't find one, "You're right that would be gross."

Cobb smirked and loudly cleared his throat.

The forger looked up, looking extremely relieved, "Oh thank god."

As Eames got up from his position on the floor, the doorbell rang. Cobb held his hand up, signaling the other man to wait as he approached the door. Through the translucent glass he could see the silhouette of two people. He cracked the door open an inch and immediately let it fall open fully when he saw who was standing there.

Saito and Ariadne.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **Oh poor Arthur, I can't seem to treat him right at all! I hope I don't come off as a terrible person for making him go through so many terrible things. My reasoning is that it moves the story forward and allows me to um… develop his character! Yep!

Thank you all for reading and please kindly leave a review. It is much appreciated!


	6. Chapter Five

**Note: **Hi everyone! Sorry this update took so long. I got sidetracked with a couple of standalones. I just need to take breaks from chaptered stories sometimes, having to think about it all the time causes my mind to just blank when I try to write.

Thank you all so, so very much for your wonderful and encouraging reviews. I always appreciate and love them. **AtlantisGirl12** brought something to my attention about my note on the last chapter for the possible rating change. I will state right now that if the rating changes it will not be because of sexual abuse. I could head that way, but I feel like that isn't something that belongs in a story like this. So for anyone that was worried about that, you can relax.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Five:**

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Cobb's voice was filled with anger.

"She would be very useful in this endeavor," Saito's voice was calm with just a hint of annoyance, "If I did not feel she was needed, I would not have made arrangements for her."

"You are not her keeper!"

Ariadne rolled her eyes before storming into Cobb's study. The two men stopped arguing, their eyes following her as she walked right up to stand chest to chest with the extractor.

"You're not my keeper either," the architect said, her own anger was showing, "You could at least be thankful I'm willing to help."

"You shouldn't be here," Cobb started, his hands now on the younger woman's shoulders. "This is going to get dangerous."

"Like inception wasn't?" Ariadne asked, batting away the older man's hands, "I can handle myself. All you have to do is give me a chance."

"Ariadne…"

"Don't Ariadne me!"

Saito, with gentle hands, pushed the two apart. The Japanese man stood there between them for a moment, contemplating what he would say before he turned to the extractor, "You should have more faith in her."

"It's not about faith."

"Then what?" Ariadne asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Arthur's my friend too and I told him I'd be there if he ever needed me. I intend to keep my word."

Cobb opened his mouth to speak. Then quickly closed it when he realized he was out of ideas. He knew there was no possible way to make Ariadne leave, but he had to try anyway. Somewhere in his mind, he wanted to think of her as a timid girl, but ever since she became a part of the dream sharing business, he found himself realizing she was so much more than that. She reminded him of himself when he had first started working in dreams.

"You really are a fast learner," the extractor said to Ariadne with a faint, but noticeable smile.

…~~~~…~~~~…

He was gritting his teeth, trying to keep the scream in his throat from escaping. A heavy knee was on his back, keeping him on his stomach, and a strong hand was holding his arm out, pinned against the floor. Hank, the man Arthur had come to hate more than any person he had ever encountered, was using the tip of his cigarette to burn the point man's forearm.

Hank lit up another cigarette, taking a long drag before repeating the process, "When are you going to get it in your head? Your friends aren't coming. You're going to die here unless you say something."

Sweat was dripping down Arthur's face and, as much as the voice in his head told him to speak, he simply glared daggers. Then the weight on top of him was lifted, but the relief was short lived as the man standing over him gave him a swift kick in the side. The point man cried out, trying to curl up into a ball and protect himself.

"The boss will be here soon."

Arthur was really starting to hate that voice.

"You better start thinking about talking. The boss isn't a forgiving man."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"How long will it take us to execute a plan?" Eames asked, sitting in Cobb's study.

Everyone, except for Yusuf, was already there and sitting in chairs that have been pulled in from different rooms of the house. They wanted to get an idea of what the eventual plan was going to consist of. So far, Cobb managed to pin and tape up a number of the pictures Arthur had managed to secure for them. On a large whiteboard, he wrote down the key notes that had been in the file, making sure to carefully outline everything he thought was important.

"Maybe a week," the extractor answered, not liking the answer.

"Will he even survive another week?" Ariadne asked, leaning forward in her chair, "I mean, you said they were trying to get information from him. I assume that means torture."

"Depends on the torture," Cobb said in a matter of fact tone, "If it's being done in dreams, Arthur knows how to handle himself. He left his totem behind for a reason. Think about it, have any of you ever seen him actually use it?"

"What, so he doesn't actually need one?" the architect wondered.

"I didn't say that. Just think about it. When you're in a dream, things change and shift. For the longest time, I would still be wearing my wedding band when I was dreaming."

"The way he dresses," Eames spoke up, tapping the end of his pen against his lips, "If you'll notice, Arthur likes to present himself in a very composed and formal manner when he's in a dream. No rolled up sleeves, no loosened ties."

"So, he literally feels the dream?"

"Precisely. But, that's not to say that he can't lose his perception of what's real and what's not."

"That's quite impressive," Saito commented from where he was sitting, leaning his elbows on his knees, "But what's to say they're not doing the torturing in reality?"

"We don't know," Cobb breathed, pushing away the thought of his friend being permanently scarred on his account. "And it's obvious by the video that Arthur recorded that Cobol has no qualms about hurting others."

"What now?" Eames asked, not wanting to admit he was itching to get started and get this whole mess over with.

The extractor took a deep breath, "Our primary target is a rig out in the gulf coast. It's been out of commission for a few years, but from these pictures, it's still very much active only as a different type of facility. Starting from the actual rig out, they've built upon it, adding actually living space. When Cobol takes prisoners state side, this is where they go. It's exposed, but it allows for them to see whatever is coming at them, giving them time to take out any obstacles that pop up."

There was a long moment of silence. Then Saito was up and out of his seat, looking at the pictures, face screwed up in concentration. Cobb would have asked if there was an idea forming, but the doorbell rang and he excused himself. The extractor approached the door cautiously. He carefully inched the front door open an inch. Outside stood their chemist, Yusuf, holding a large metal suitcase.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Yusuf asked, sounding offended that he had been left on the doorstep longer than necessary.

Cobb rolled his eyes before opening the door fully. The chemist stepped in and looked around, nodding approvingly.

"About time you showed up," the extractor said, shutting the door and glaring at the other man.

"You'll be less angry when you see what I've brought with me," Yusuf said with a smile.

Cobb raised his hands, giving up as he led the chemist into his study where the others were waiting. After they all exchanged their greetings, Yusuf finally took off his coat and settled into a chair, placing the case he had with him at his feet. Cobb couldn't help but eye it curiously.

"What's in the case?" Eames asked, already knowing everyone else was going to ask the same question.

"Something special I managed to find before I left," Yusuf explained, looking excited, like a child in a candy store, "It's a compound that I had been working on, one that I never thought I could use. It might prove to be useful."

"And what makes it so useful?" Saito asked, still studying the photos on the wall.

"Have you ever heard of a waking dream?" Yusuf asked, his hands now on the case, opening the latches, "The dreamer is awake, but they believe they're dreaming. That combined with a very strong sedative can incapacitate anyone. The best part is they will still function normally. No one would ever suspect that they're actually under."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ariadne asked, her eyes on the metal case, "And have you actually tried the drug before?"

"Of course, I test everything," Yusuf defended, "My job may be shady, but I do not produce shoddy products."

"Well that's a relief," Eames said sarcastically.

The chemist glared at the forger and opened his mouth to say something, but Saito interrupted, finally looking away from the pictures on the wall, "I have an idea, though it may be unconventional."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"This is the guy?" a man in a stylish, sleek suit asked, crouching to get a better look at Arthur. The man had graying hair, but looked lean and formidable. "He doesn't look very impressive."

"How can a drugged man possibly look impressive?" the voice was female, cold and calculating. Arthur couldn't see her with the way the man in front of him was positioned, but he could already tell she was going to be trouble. "It's almost sad that your thugs couldn't get him to talk."

"Lila, I told you already, if you're going to work with daddy, you're going to have to learn to be quiet."

"Oh, but dad, you know no one can possibly shut me up. Besides, I bet I can make him talk."

"Sweetheart, I don't want you making a mess of yourself."

"You said you'd give me a chance."

"Lila, sweetie…"

The clicking of heels on concrete was heard. The point man saw a pair of designer stilettos come into view. Then the woman was kneeling as well, her face finally in view. Her hair was midnight black and her painted red lips stood out on her pale face, she was smiling wickedly.

Lila placed a cold hand on Arthur's chin, pulling his face toward her, "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"You do realize that sounds terribly ridiculous," Eames said, a look of amusement on his features.

"Why not?" Saito asked as he pointed to the pictures. "It's obvious that ships go by that area, but no one gets close. If there were a foreigner and possibly a distraction, it could be helpful in this situation."

"And what would this distraction be?" Cobb asked. He had a feeling he knew, but didn't want to put it out there.

"We have a beautiful young woman right here with us," the Japanese man answered with a smile, gesturing to Ariadne. "How can any man who has been on a rig for that long possibly resist a little eye candy?"

The architect smiled, "Told you I'd be useful."

"Instead of referring to Ariadne like a piece of meat, can we discuss how we plan to carry out this rescue mission?" the extractor said, holding up his hands to stop them all from getting excited and talking further about a distraction.

"I believe a man such as yourself would like this," the business man said, that smile growing ever larger, "The ship we sail in will have a hold large enough to fit all of us. It will contain an opening below deck that allows us to get into the water, undetected. If your point man's observations are correct and the place will be lightly guarded come Monday, then we should have no problems infiltrating."

"That's easier said than done." Cobb stated.

"Do you have any other plans?" Eames asked, his words harsh and biting, "This is the best we've heard."

The extractor tried to speak, but nothing would come. Instead he placed a hand to his forehead, "We'll work on it."

"All you have to think about is whether you want this plan to be carried out in three days or a week," Saito said, his tone now serious, "You said yourself you don't know what they're doing to him."

"Can you get all we need by Sunday so we can carry out the plan on Monday?"

The Japanese man smiled, "Look at who you're talking to."

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I know what some of you are thinking. "Oh no, a female OC. Dear god, no!" Fear not, she's not a romantic plot device. I promise!

Alright, so we've gotten to the plan. However, as Cobb says, it's easier said than done. Now my biggest concern is I feel like I'm not getting Ariadne's character right. I have such a hard time writing her because I feel like I'm making her constantly sound like a teenage girl. I want to make her a BAMF damn it! Maybe she'll prove herself soon.

Thank you all for reading! Sorry for the long note! If you enjoyed, please do leave a review.


	7. Chapter Six

**Note: **Hello again! I managed to get this chapter out a little faster than the last one. I'm starting to get a better hang of writing for so many different characters. It's almost hard to balance all of them because at this point they're all in the same room. You almost feel bad if you don't have one of them talking.

There were some detail changes in Chapter Five. It's very minimal, just to add that there are other facilities that were built around the rig. I forgot that before and realized we'd just be dealing with something that looked like an oil well if I didn't put in that detail.

Alright folks, enjoy!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Six:**

After the team had disbursed, each situating themselves within the Cobb residence, the extractor and Saito stayed behind and regarded each other with knowing looks. Cobb closed and locked the door, before leaning on it, his brow furrowing in thought. The Japanese man before him simply stood and waited, seemingly knowing what was going to happen.

"We both know that something is more than a little off," the extractor began, crossing his arms, "This isn't an order from the owners of Cobol. You and I both clearly know this."

"Of course and I'm sure you also know that order came from high up in the ladder," the business man said, "What I want to know is: why haven't you told the others of this?"

"Because I have a feeling that whoever is doing this is doing it for reasons we don't know or understand. Whoever's pulling the strings is doing it for their own benefit. There was no activity after inception, none, and then suddenly this happens. It doesn't make sense."

"It didn't make much sense for them to demand currency either."

"So then, what's this about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mr. Cobb."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"You know, you didn't have to act that way back there," Eames said with an amused smirk as he sat next to Ariadne, "You're certainly smarter than that, sweetheart."

"I know, but I don't like being talked to like I'm a little girl," the architect said, sounding calmer than she had since she arrived, "I know why he's doing it. He sees me and he thinks about his daughter, thinks about how he would never put her in the same position he's put me in."

"Then why do you resist?" the forger asked.

"Because I feel like I proved myself during inception and I hate to admit it, but he was more willing to put me in danger when his reasons were selfish. Now I can't get him to see beyond the fact that I'm a girl."

"You're in a business ruled predominately by men, you'll have to get used to people underestimating you, especially in real life situations. This isn't like dream sharing, Ariadne, this is real and you could get hurt."

"I know. I just… I know I don't have a background like the rest of you do. I don't even know how to hold a gun, but I'm smart and I can use that."

"I know you can. Just don't let him get to you." The forger said, pulling a comforting arm around the younger woman's shoulder, "He's still settling into his fatherly role, you can't expect it to not carry over."

The architect smiled, her mood already brightening, "I guess I can't."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"You didn't do a very thorough job," Lila's voice was filled with annoyance, but there was also a hint of amusement. Her heels clicked coldly through the small cell, pacing back and forth, sizing up her prey as the two thugs stood by the door, looking rightly furious. "You said you waterboarded him. How long were the intervals?"

"Fifteen, maybe twenty seconds," Hank answered, his words were obviously said through gritted teeth.

"Do it again and this time make the intervals thirty seconds long," Lila said, stopping in front of Arthur's face. The toe of her shoe nudged the point man's cheek, "After every interval, we'll give him a chance to talk. If he doesn't, we'll do it again."

"Thirty seconds could kill him. He could drown," the other man by the door spoke up. "That's not what we want."

"If he drowns, we can always revive him, Jason," the woman said with a sigh, "Simple isn't it?"

"You have no idea what kind of dam-"

Lila spoke in a tone that left no questions, "We're not paying you to talk. Do as I say. Now!"

Then the men were hauling Arthur to his feet, dragging him out of the cell. In his mind, Arthur was already panicking. He didn't want them to do it to him again. The simple thought of the sensation of drowning and vulnerability made his heart pound against his chest. _I can't keep doing this._

"Don't worry, we'll take our time," It was almost as if Lila heard the voice in his head. The sound of her laugh echoed down the hall alongside the clicking of her heels.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Yusuf could hardly call the basement prime working space, but he knew it would have to do. He cleared an old ping pong table of boxes that had been piled on top of it over the years. Then he went about clearing the space around him, pushing boxes and racks out of the way. He managed to find a stash of mason jars he thought would be useful, as well as plastic tubing. Before he set out his equipment, he took one final look at his surroundings before deeming it a workable space.

As he started to pull his things out of the metal case he had, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs. He looked up to see Cobb coming down, looking around. The extractor gave a nod of approval and, satisfied with that gesture, Yusuf went back to arranging his things.

"How much are you looking to be paid for this?" Cobb asked bluntly, it had been on his mind ever since Eames told him the chemist would be along.

"What makes you think I'm expecting payment?" Yusuf asked, not looking up from what he was doing, carefully handling the glass containers in his case.

"When have you worked for free?"

"Not often."

"Then I'll ask again. How much are you looking to be paid?"

The chemist stopped what he was doing and leaned on the table, looking thoughtful, "This is a dangerous job, I'll admit. I also have no obligations to you or anyone in this house. However, I have respect for the type of man Arthur is."

Cobb gave him a look that signaled his confusion. Yusuf simply waved his hand dismissively and went back to laying out his equipment. They stood there, neither speaking. Finally the extractor stepped forward and put a hand on the other man's arm, stopping what the chemist was doing.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I expect minimal compensation, mostly for the expense of traveling and the amount that was spent on the chemicals."

Cobb was still giving him that look of incomprehension, but rather than explaining Yusuf turned back to his case. The conversation was over and he didn't want to go into it any more than he had to.

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Seven Months Earlier]

"Did you stalk me?" Yusuf asked, completely unimpressed and not at all amused at the fact that Arthur was standing in his shop.

It must have been blistering hot for the point man, who was dressed in a button up with a tie and a single button blazer. The chemist could see the sweat beading on the other man's forehead. What the occasion was, Yusuf wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't want Arthur to be there. Inception was over and he had been paid. It was time to lie low and go back to business.

"I needed to talk to you," the point man said, voice calm and collected, as if he had been rehearsing what he wanted to say, "Can you spare a moment?"

"Is this about the job?" Yusuf asked, sighing.

"Yes."

The chemist shook his head before getting up from his seat behind his desk. He waved for Arthur to follow him, "I don't want to discuss any of that in here."

The two men walked to the back of the shop. Yusuf opened a door that led to the back alley. The two stood there in the alley, looking at each other, not quite knowing who should speak up first. The chemist raised his hands, as if asking why the other man was there.

"You said you took Cobb's share," Arthur stated, his voice still unchanging.

Yusuf couldn't help but glance behind the point man and at the door, willing the other man to get on with it so he could go back to his shop, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"You know he wouldn't have given it up unless he had to," the point man said, "He has debts, Yusuf. The lawyers that he hired, the amount he had to spend just to be on the run, and the fact that he has to now take care of his kids. He needs it more than you do."

"Are you trying to get me to give it back?"

"I'm asking you to consider the notion."

"Listen, I don't need you shoving some sort of moral bullshit down my throat. He risked everyone's lives on that job and I'm perfectly okay with walking away with the money. I don't give a damn if he's in financial trouble. It's his own fault for wanting to front his share in the first place."

"Don't you think that's a lit-" Arthur's words trailed off as his eyes caught something in the distance.

Yusuf wasn't sure of what to make of the look on the point man's face, but he could tell Arthur was looking behind him. The chemist started to turn, but before he could see what was behind him, the loud crack of a gun going off was heard. Then he was on the ground, his face down on the dusty street. More gunshots were heard.

The silence that followed was deafening. Yusuf slowly raised his head, looking in the direction the shots had first come from. He saw a man lying facedown, blood already seeping into the ground, red and jarring. He pushed himself up on his knees before turning to Arthur. The point man was leaning against the building, hunched over and clutching his shoulder. Blood leaking out from between Arthur's fingers.

"Bloody hell," Yusuf swore as he got to his feet.

The chemist could tell Arthur was in obvious pain, eyes screwed up and teeth gritted. Yusuf took a moment to walk up to the dead man, bleeding in the alley. He wanted to get a good look at the face of the man that tried to kill him. He was hardly surprised when the face was familiar. Walking back to the point man, he placed a hand on the Arthur's uninjured shoulder and led him through the backdoor and into the shop. He pushed the younger man towards the stairs leading to the basement.

Once in the basement, Yusuf cleared a low table, "Take off the jacket and the shirt and then lie down."

Arthur did as he was told, loosening his tie and pulling it off before painfully slipping out of his bloodstained blazer and shirt. The articles dropped to the floor and the point man had to take a deep breath before he lied down.

"Who the hell was that?" Arthur asked, his words shaky and accentuated with pain.

"That man's father comes here to dream," Yusuf explained, placing a first aid kit on the table. From his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade, "He came around here before, saying that I was the devil for cursing his father with sleep and dreams of a better life. I never thought he would come back with a gun."

"So much for a quiet life," the point man said, closing his eyes, trying to shut out the pain as he felt the back of his injured shoulder, "Damn it. There's no exit wound."

"I know. Now, my question to you is this," the chemist said as he started to sterilize the switchblade, "Do you want a sedative or not?"

There was a moment of silence before the answer came, "No."

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Present Day]

He was coughing, water rushing up out of his mouth and nose. His first instinct was to turn on his side, not allowing the liquid to flow back into him. Then he was retching, his lungs and throat burning painfully as he curled up trying to push away the terrible aching in his body.

"He was as good as dead!" the voice belonged to the man called Jason, "This isn't how we operate Lila."

"Are you trying to give me orders?" the woman's voice was sharp and harsh.

"We can't keep doing this. This isn't bringing him any closer to telling us what he was hired to do. He's useless to us dead."

"He's useless to us now. I'd rather have fun with this one if he refuses to say anything."

The clicking of her heels signaled her approach. Then Arthur felt a blow to his stomach and he cried out, the sound low and pathetic. He knew he was reaching his breaking point, but he refused to let it show if the woman was so set on doing him in. A hand wrapped around the collar of his shirt, pulling his head up from the ground. Lila's face was so close their noses were practically touching. She was glaring.

"I have a way of dealing with people like you," she said, her voice low as a growl, "You're either going to start talking or die screaming."

She let go and his head hit the cold concrete beneath him. He winced, spots of white dancing across his vision. The room was impossibly quiet and the only thing to be heard was his ragged breathing.

"Get him up and take that fucking shirt off of him," Lila ordered, her voice more calculating now. "Take him over to the chamber and chain him up. We're going to need to resort to more drastic measures."

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I really wanted to include Yusuf somehow. I wanted him to have a good chunk of story since I hardly see anything involving him. I'm hoping you guys actually like that I showcased him a bit. He might not be the most popular character, but he is necessary.

Please do let me know what you think! Thank you all for your continued support and input. I really, really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Note: **Hello readers! Sorry this update took longer than normal, I've been really busy with work and life. It's been a bit hectic. I'd like to apologize beforehand for any mistakes that may be in this chapter. I'll be going back to fix them at a later time. I just wanted to upload this right now so that I don't leave you guys hanging.

I know that the story isn't progressing very far right now, but I promise it's not going to be like this forever. I believe by the next chapter, things will have started moving again and hopefully at a faster pace!

Thank you all for reading and being so patient!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Seven:**

His hands were handcuffed behind his back. His feet barely touched the ground, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes. There was a leather collar digging into his neck and a heavy metal chain held him suspended. It was unbearably uncomfortable as he tried to keep his body still. The slightest movement caused him to lose his footing and the collar to choke him. The strain of simply trying to keep his body upright was incredibly tiring.

He tried to take in the room. There was a guard standing by the door and the crank for the chain attached to the collar around his neck. The door was made of metal, hard to break down, no room for escape. There was also a chair in one corner. Then in front of him stood Lila, her expression was calm and cold.

"This is obviously nothing new to you," the woman said, her eyes studying his body. Her eyes were on the scars decorating his torso, remnants of the past forever laid out on his body, "I'm looking forward to breaking you."

"You're going to end up paying for this," Arthur rasped, forcing the words out.

"And who's going to make me pay? Your friends?"

"Cobol," the point man answered, trying to adjust himself so the collar didn't dig into his neck so harshly, "Your father is nothing but a scumbag going against the company and tarnishing their image."

Lila punched him in the face, her fist connecting with a loud crack. His footing was lost and for long seconds he was off his feet, the feeling of asphyxiating caused his body to go rigid with panic. Then he was steady once more, toes just barely touching the floor.

"How much do you know?" Lila asked, glaring daggers.

"More than you'll ever know."

The woman's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, fury burning in her eyes, "Then the only solution is death."

The approached of her heels were distinct, her steps decisive and calculated. She circled him, deep in thought and he fixed his eyes on her, trying to read her expression. She signaled the guard by the door and Arthur felt the collar going slack. He was lowered just a couple of inches, but his feet were finally planted on the ground, solid and steady.

Lila's hand closed around a fistful of his hair, tugging hard, she drew him to her. Then her other hand was tracing down his chest, fingernails biting wherever they touched, "But you're much too pretty to just execute. No, I have to break you and whether you talk or not, I won't care. I'll make sure to keep you in agony until you beg me to kill you."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Naughty," the woman smiled wickedly before backhanding him, hard enough to cause him to loose his balance. Lila reached out and gripped the back of the collar, pulling hard. Her smile only grew wider as she listened to the point man struggle to breathe, "I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"I've called in a few favors and recruited some trusted friends," Saito said, standing at Cobb's desk and leaning over paperwork, "They will be helping us. On Sunday night, we will be getting on a private plane that will take us to Corpus Christi, a city in Texas. There will be a private boat waiting for us. I have arranged for equipment and a reliable crew."

"Don't you think there will be too many people on the boat?" Cobb asked, trying to go over what the businessman had just told him.

"They're mostly Japanese and will be acting as tourists. They will also serve as protection to those who will remain behind."

"You mean Ariadne."

"You and Ariadne, Mr. Cobb."

The extractor's mood immediately shifted with the utterance of those words, "I'm not staying behind. I won't."

"But you will have to," Saito said calmly, giving the other man a sympathetic look, "I can understand your motivations for wanting to jump into the fray, so to speak. However, you must remember, you have a family. Your children cannot afford to lose you."

Cobb's jaw clenched. Saito was right, but he knew that he owed it to Arthur. During inception, he had been selfish and reckless, going against even his own rules. He had deceived his point man and nearly got everyone killed. He had blown up at his friend for missing a singular fine detail that had not been documented. He made a lot of mistakes and felt that, if anything, this was his moment to make up for all of that. He wanted to be there when they rescued Arthur because he wanted to be the one to get him out.

"I don't want to stay behind," the extractor said, raking a hand through his hair, "How can I stay behind when my best friend is in there enduring unspeakable things because of me? How can I possibly just stand idly by?"

"Don't think of it that way," Saito answered, "Think of what he would want you to do. Would Arthur want you to risk your life after all he has done to keep you out of harms way?"

"No," Cobb didn't even have to think about the answer to that question. He already knew.

"Then why do you insist?"

"Because I feel like I owe it to him."

The Japanese man nodded, "Tomorrow is Saturday. That means you have until Sunday night to make up your mind. Come Monday, you will need to know what you're going to do."

"I'll have made up my mind by then."

…~~~~…~~~~…

_I have to hold on just a little longer,_ Arthur told himself, repeating the phrase over and over again in his head. _Just a little longer._ Just the simple process of thought was a relief. It meant he was still alive, but he had no idea how much longer he would hold out. The leather collar was digging into his neck and his feet no longer touched the ground. He fought for air and almost wished his neck would break from the strain. Then the chain suspending him was being released and he fell to the floor, pain riddling his entire body.

"Raise him up," Lila said, grinning and showing her teeth. She was a fucking monster.

The point man struggled to get to his feet as he felt the collar tightening from the tension of the chain. It forced him to stand to keep from being strangled. Yet the effort felt wasted as the chain continued to be pulled, all slack taken up. Those moments before his feet left the ground filled his chest with panic. Then the panic would fade and all he could focus on was not dying.

_I can't die here. _He said to himself, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and struggling for air like a fish out of water. _I won't let her kill me._ He felt darkness closing in on him, fraying the edge of his vision. Before he could be pulled under, the chain loosened and he fell to the floor. His head connected painfully with the ground and before he could even lift his head he felt the unmistakable warmth of blood on his face.

Lila laughed at him, approaching him with such a sadistic smile he had to suppress a shudder. She laced a hand in his hair and pulled Arthur's head up causing him to cry out involuntarily. He could feel the cut on his scalp widening, the flow of blood steadily dripping down his face and onto the floor. Before the point man could even react, Lila's tongue was on his face, lapping up the coppery liquid. He tried to pull away, but she held him tight, her tongue tracing over the open wound before letting him go.

Arthur looked up at her, feeling incredibly sick. Lila's lips and chin were stained with his blood. She looked like an absolute psychopath. _I'm in too deep._

…~~~~…~~~~…

"You're going to go away?" James asked, sitting up in his bed, stubbornly.

"Just for a couple of days," Cobb replied, placing a comforting hand on his son's head, running his fingers through those beautiful locks, "Grandpa will come and take care of you when I'm gone."

"It won't be like last time?" the boy pressed, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Last time?"

"When you didn't come back for so long."

"No, James, not like last time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You have to pinky swear," James said, holding out his pinking for his father, his face still filled with uncertainty. "You have to!"

Cobb smiled at his child, wondering how he could ever deny that adorable face anything. The extractor linked his pinky with James', "Pinky swear."

With that, James' face lit up, smiling at his father. He was content with that answer and Cobb hoped that he would never have to break that promise. He had considered what Saito had said, the dangers of jumping into the fray. He would have been completely fine with sitting out if it had been anyone else but Arthur. He was determined to go forth and rescue his friend. He was willing to risk it for the man that has stayed by his side through good and bad.

Cobb was shaken out of his thoughts when his son leaned forward and hugged him tight, face pressed against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close and stroking his hair. He didn't want to leave, not even for a moment, but he had to. _Duty calls._

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Five Years Ago]

They were in Oslo, a place Cobb really didn't want to be. Mal had made him take the job, telling him he had needed to get out of the house. He knew he had been driving her crazy, but he couldn't help it. She was pregnant with their second child and Phillipa was still just a tiny thing. The doctor's had put Mal on bed rest since the pregnancy was bringing about complications they hadn't expected. He had been worrying too much and it had obviously put Mal in a mood. She had practically forced him out of the house and to the airport.

His thoughts preoccupied him on the job. He was never very careless, but when his mind wandered, his performance suffered. They had almost failed to get what they needed from the mark and it should have been a quick in and out. There wasn't anything hard about the job and it had only required him and Arthur. It was the epitome of simple and yet he had nearly botched it because he wasn't able to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. When the kick woke them, they had to rush out of their mark's hotel room and he knew that their mark had seen them retreating.

He raked a hand through his hair and tried to think of the best possible scenario. He knew for certain they would be headed for the airport soon. He would be home in no time and be able to look after his wife and daughter. He knew they had to leave soon, but he had convinced Arthur to give him an hour or two, just to get his head together. He needed to be composed on the way home and put the job behind him.

A loud bang in the hall made him look up. Getting up from his seat he pulled his gun out from the holster at his hip. Holding it with both hands, he walked to the door and looked out through the eyehole. He saw Arthur barreling down the hall toward him. Cobb immediately opened the door and then slammed it shut once the point man got inside. The younger man leaned against the door, gasping for breath. The extractor saw immediately that his partner was hurt, blood gushing profusely from a wound in his abdomen.

"What's happening?" Cobb asked, his voice just below a yell. Before he could get an answer, a bullet penetrated the door, splintering wood in his face, "Shit!"

"Fire escape!" Arthur yelled, gripping the extractor by the arm and pulling him toward the window, "Now! Now! Go!"

_Where the hell did the fire escape come from?_ Cobb wondered, knowing that he had been careless in not taking in his own surroundings. As he descended the steps he could hear the door in his room being broken down. He could hear Arthur following after him. Before either of them could reach the streets, bullets started raining down on them ricocheting off the metal frame of the fire escape.

Cobb was the first to jump from the fire escape. Arthur followed after, but couldn't keep himself on his feet after he landed. The extractor ran back and firmly gripped the point man's arm, pulling him along. The rental car was in sight, but the bullets were still coming, getting awfully close to their marks. Just as Cobb pushed the younger man into the car a bullet narrowly missed him and connected with the body of the vehicle. The extractor put his hands over his head and ran over to the driver's side, not bothering to buckle in before starting the car and gunning it.

Cobb looked over at his partner sitting in the passenger seat, pale and sweating. Arthur was going into shock, he could already tell. Blood was already flowing onto the seat and staining everything it touched.

"What the hell happened back there?" the extractor asked, his voice trembling. He was upset, mostly with himself, but the anger was coming out directed at the wrong person.

"They found us," Arthur forced out, closing his eyes and trying to keep his breathing normal, "You needed time."

"That didn't mean you had to fight them off yourself!"

The point man managed a weak laugh, "Duty called."

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Present Day]

The wound on his head had stopped bleeding, but it still ached dully. He could feel that there was a mark on his neck from where the collar was digging into his throat. Swallowing proved to be hard after the ordeal, his throat contracting painfully now matter how careful he was.

The room they were keeping him in was dark. He could hardly see a foot in front of him. They had kept his hands handcuffed, but they were no longer behind his back. His wrists were decorated with marks from the cuffs. He had obviously been straining against them, but he hadn't noticed until he saw the damage later.

_I can't die here,_ he kept repeating to himself. He had backed himself into a corner of the room, keeping his eyes on the door. Every moment, he wondered if someone would walk through the door and drag him out. He was incredibly tired, but he feared what sleep would do to him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his shaky hands. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._

He wondered if anyone was coming for him. He had exacted a plan, but it didn't mean anything would be accomplished by it. He had no idea if Cobb had even been able to get anyone to help. The idea that no one was going to save him caused fear to strike deep in his chest. It made his breath catch in his throat and he had to force himself to push the thought out of his mind. Yet, the doubt lingered.

_Please come for me, Dom. Please come for me._

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I hope you guys were able to enjoy this! Thank you all so much for your reviews, please keep them coming. I really like knowing what you guys thing of the story and allows me to tweak things along the way. You guys are awesome and I hope I don't disappoint in the end!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Note: **Hello readers! I'm very sorry this update took so long to get up. Life has been hectic and I've been working on some of my own original projects. Work sure does get in the way when you don't want it to, I have to say.

I know this chapter is a little short and possibly boring, I do apologize for it, but I had to set up the next chapter, which is when everything will probably start progressing forward much faster. We're almost there! Please enjoy and again, sorry for the wait!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Eight:**

Consciousness came and went, as if he were drifting through a sea of darkness and light. His head ached, felt like something was trying to crack its way out of his skull. His limbs felt weak and heavy, useless to him. He could no longer tell how much time had passed. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. The hunger, the thirst, and the persistent pain were breaking into every part of him, clawing at his mind, willing him to give in.

_They're not coming_, the voice of doubt in his head spoke, taunting, cold and unfeeling. _You're going to die here._

_He won't abandon me,_ he had to tell himself, over and over again. _He'll save me._

_There won't be anything left of you by the time he gets here,_ that voice was so loud in his mind, rattling around his brain, he couldn't shut it out. That was when the panic struck, leaving him breathless and trembling. He knew, very clearly, that there was a chance he wasn't going to get out of what he had gotten himself into. And that voice, his own voice, so full of doubt and disappointment was repeating over and over, _They're not coming. No one is coming._

Darkness overtook him.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Cobb tapped his finger on his armrest. The plane was already in flight, but it just didn't feel as if it was going fast enough for him. He knew it would take long to get to their destination, but they still had one more night before they could put their plan into action. That in itself was making him fidgety. He kept going over it, again and again in his head, wondering what he was missing. He needed it to go off without a hitch.

The extractor looked up when he heard someone slide in the seat opposite him. Eames sat before him, giving him a curious look. Cobb gave the forger a blank look, wondering if he just stayed silent enough the man would leave.

"A little birdie told me that you wanted to be on the front lines," Eames said, leaning forward in his seat.

"That's a really smart bird, if you ask me," Cobb deflected.

"Cobb," the forger's voice was firm, "Why are you throwing yourself into this? You have your children to think about."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is. You see, I made a promise to keep you from doing anything stupid and I'm a man of my word."

"Rescuing Arthur is stupid?"

"No. You going in there, guns blazing, trying to play the hero is idiotic."

Cobb gritted his teeth, feeling annoyance and anger building inside of him, "Don't talk to me that way, Eames. I know what I'm doing."

"I would hope so or I'd be at the wrath of a very, very angry point man."

The forger got up and went back to the seat he had occupied before, leaving Cobb to think about the exchange that had just taken place. _I know what I'm doing._

…~~~~…~~~~…

He woke up screaming, not knowing what had caused such terror to seize him. The moment he realized the sound was coming from his mouth, he stopped, biting his tongue to keep from crying out at the pain his every movement caused. The dimly lit cell brought him back to reality and he laid back onto the floor, finding comfort in the cool surface.

His body felt uncomfortably warm though he knew the room itself wasn't heated. His skin felt cool and clammy to the touch. He was coming down with a fever and the very thought scared him. He was already in a dire situation and he didn't need anything to add to it, but he knew his body was slowly giving up the fight. Soon, his mind would follow and he was terrified of what he would do when the time came.

_You'll sing like a canary,_ the voice in his head was laughing.

_I won't. I won't, _he told himself. _I'm not a traitor._

_Then get used to the idea of dying._

The sound of the door opening made him look up. Three people entered the room and approached him. He recognized the sound of those heels immediately and hated to admit that the sound sent a shiver down his spine.

"I've come to the conclusion that you're completely useless to us," Lila said, her voice filled with disappointment. "You know an extraordinary amount for someone who seems so plain. I never would have thought you'd be able to stand the things we've done to you so far. Bigger men have broken."

He doesn't speak, simply listens.

"Arthur. That is your name isn't it?" the woman asked, stepping closer and squatting in front of him, leaning down to face him, "Why are you so adamant about keeping your mouth shut?"

He almost answered, but instead felt he had no obligation to. He could hear her sighing, her annoyance clear and sharp. He could practically hear the gears in her mind working as she got to her feet.

"I suggest you sleep. Tomorrow will be the worst day of your life."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Ariadne couldn't keep her eyes open. The plane was only a couple hours away from their destination, but boredom was setting in and the hum of the engines was starting to lull her to sleep. Her head kept tilting forward and as he chin hit her chest she jerked awake, looking around the cabin to make sure of her surroundings.

She could hear Eames and Saito talking in hushed voiced. She caught Cobb's name and strained to listen.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," Ariadne shot straight up in her seat, startled by the voice beside her. She looked up to see Yusuf standing there, smirking.

"Don't do that!"

"I should be saying that to you," the chemist remarked as he took a seat next to her, making himself comfortable, "What they're saying doesn't concern you."

"I know. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Don't give me that, please."

Yusuf smiled, "I know you want to be in on everything. It's understandable, but there are certain things that should be kept a secret. What they're discussing is probably important to what they have to do when we land."

"You're right," the architect answered, leaning back in her seat, "It's just hard being the only girl here. I feel like no one can talk to me."

"I know, but sometimes it's better to have solitude. You've never been on a real life job before. Perhaps you should take some time to think about what you want to happen when we put this plan into action."

"Like what I would do if they happen to attack our boat?"

"Yes. Something like that."

"I already have a good idea."

"Really?"

"If we're fortunate, you won't see me in action," Ariadne smiled, one that expressed a secret.

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Ten Hours Earlier]

"I want you to take this," Cobb said, approaching Ariadne with a small box, "It's not the same as a gun, but it'll offer you some protection should anyone get too close."

The architect opened the lid and looked at the object inside, smiling at it, "I definitely know how to use one of these."

"I had a feeling you would," the extractor replied with a smile of his own.

"So are you going to stop worrying about me now?" the younger woman asked.

"Of course not, but I will keep my concerns to myself. I have faith in you and I know you'll do your job right."

"That means a lot coming from you, Cobb. It really does."

The older man nodded, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. His expression was shifting into a mixture of embarrassment and uncertainty, "Uh, Saito told me he managed to get your outfit for the trip. You can use my bedroom to change if you want."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Ariadne tried to suppress a laugh. The look on Cobb's face was priceless.

"You won't be saying that when you see the heels."

…~~~~…~~~~…

[Present Day]

Eames moved his totem over his fingers, fiddling with it as he always did when he was thinking. He glanced over at Yusuf who was speaking with Ariadne. Then he shifted his gaze to Cobb, sitting alone and staring out the window. Saito was nowhere in sight, having left to check on things with the pilot. He looked down at his chip, moving it to his palm, feeling the assuring weight of it in his hand.

He hadn't wanted to come out and say it, but his mind kept drifting to one thought that no one had been willing to discuss. _What if we don't make it in time? What if Arthur's already dead by the time we get there?_ Those questions raced through his mind more and more frequently as they got closer to their destination.

_What if we're too late?_

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I would like to apologize again for how short this is and how long it too me to put up considering its length. However, I do hope that you enjoyed it and that it is setting things up nicely for you. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated and welcome. Thank you all for reading and waiting.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Note: **Hello again everyone! I would like to apologize for how short the pervious chapter was and how long it has taken me for this update. I'm trying to work on the final pieces of the build up and it has seriously gotten me stuck. But don't worry a conclusion is coming soon. It's on the horizon and this is almost over!

Please enjoy!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Nine:**

The morning sun was warm against Ariadne's back. She had gotten into her outfit, the one that Saito had specifically picked out for her. She was certain that if she took a step in the wrong direction the ridiculous stilettos she was wearing would kill her. Thankfully a warm, soft robe was covering her bikini clad body. She still wasn't sure how she was convinced to wear the swimsuit. _Japanese men are weird, _she thought to herself as she took in her surroundings.

Saito had introduced them to the small crew he had assembled, all of them had been flown over form Japan. Most of them spoke English quite well, while a few others still spoke with a very heavy accent. He assigned the one he had introduced as Tanaka to be the architect's translator and personal bodyguard while on the boat. The rest were supposed to pretend to be unable to speak a word of English, all of them there for a sightseeing tour.

Most of the men, and a few women, were dressed the part. But Ariadne knew that under their civilian clothes laid an arsenal of weapons. One woman and two of the men were assigned to accompany Eames and Cobb into the facilities. Saito himself had decided that staying aboard the ship would be the best action. Yusuf was no doubt staying aboard, below deck. He repeated his speech about not doing field work.

"Is this your first time doing this?" Tanaka asked, approaching her. He wasn't a big man. He was lean and fashionably dressed. He reminded Ariadne of Arthur with the way he stood, confident and sure of what he was doing.

"Yes, it is," the architect answered, feeling nervousness building in her stomach.

"You look like you'll do just fine," the Japanese man smiled, charming and comforting.

"Thank you," the young woman answered, smiling as well, "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"I assure you, Saito-san is making sure that everything goes as planned."

"I don't doubt him. It's the others that I'm worried about," she didn't make it clear that Cobb was the one that was on her mind.

"They all look like formidable men."

"One of them has children and a lot invested in this."

"I suspect you refer to the one Saito-san calls Mr. Cobb."

"Yes."

"Do you have faith in him?"

"I do."

"Then he'll be fine. I find that the more invested people are in something, the better the chances of things going right." 

Ariadne smiled, "Thank you, Tanaka."

…~~~~…~~~~…

The room was too brightly lit and he sat in the center of it, tied down to a stainless steel chair. His hands were cuffed to the armrests and his feet were cuffed to the legs. He moved his limbs experimentally, feeling no give. _Can't get out of this anyway,_ he told himself. He was too weak and knew he was in no condition to escape, even if he got lucky.

The door at the far side of the room opened and Lila and her two goons stepped in. The woman was carrying a briefcase. To the left of the room was a table and she placed it there, carefully opening the case and slowly laying out the objects within. Arthur could see them from where he was sitting. He saw vials of liquid, needles and syringes, knives, and a handgun.

"I have to say you're in for quite a treat," Lila said as she carefully placed each object on the surface before her, tinkering and laying them out perfect, "You see, I'm about to use a compound on you that I've only ever used on three other people. It was specially formulated for me to use. It's has a mild hallucinogen, but the main purpose is to increase sensitivity. I only ever bring it out for those who seem unbreakable."

The woman carefully inserted a needle into one of the vials she had laid out and drew a calculated amount. She tapped the syringe before pushing gently on the plunger to get rid of the air bubble.

"My father doesn't like that I want to be a part of the family business. But you have to understand, I've been practicing on my own for years, I deserve a place here," she turned from where she stood and approached Arthur. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back, forcing a short cry from his lips, "This is going to sting."

Then the needle was in his neck, the substance burning its way into his veins. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the sensation traveling through him. It was only momentary, but completely shocking. It felt like acid was moving through his system.

"You might feel a little dizzy," Lila said, her hands gently pulling out the needle. She placed one hand on the point man's cheek and smiled, "It's normal."

He glared at her, watching as she stepped away, putting her equipment back on the table carefully. With practiced ease, she the gun, making sure it was loaded and ready before putting it back. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him to react.

_Just give up the act,_ the voice in his head was begging him. _How much longer can this go on for? How much longer can _you_ go on for?_

Arthur briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm in this until the end._

…~~~~…~~~~…

Saito stood on deck, feeling the wind in his face as they sailed through clear waters. The morning sun was starting to grow warm against his face and he knew they would arrive at their destination in less than an hour. He looked around, watching as the crew he had assembled walk around and talk to each other. They all spoke Japanese, except for Ariadne and her assigned translator Tanaka. They two were getting along very well and the businessman was glad. He had wanted Ariadne to feel comfortable with the job.

He could see Cobb leaning over the railing, looking down at the water, deep in thought. He wished he could have done more for the extractor, knowing the American must have been feeling a torrent of emotions as he approached their target. It was going to be a straining day for everyone. He simply hoped that the job would go off without a hitch. He had brought on his own people, but would be greatly saddened if any of them were harmed.

"Saito-san," one of his trusted bodyguards, known only as Midori, approached him, bowing gracefully before standing beside him, "I can't say that I completely understand this endeavor."

"Why is that?" Saito asked, smiling calmly.

"Because the man who saved your life is on this vessel," Midori replied, her face expressionless as she scanned the crew, "The man out there is of no consequence to you."

"But he is," the businessman answered, "You should know as well as anyone that friendship is a bond that binds us deeply. Those two have been through much together and I believe that this is something Mr. Cobb has to do. If he does not, it will haunt him."

"But will his actions here today haunt him?" the Japanese woman asked, facing her employer, "His friend has gone through so much for him. What if what he finds there ends up haunting him?"

"Then there's nothing we can do."

They stood in silence for a long moment, listening as the sounds of the waves filled their senses.

"Midori, please ready the crew and get everyone into position," Saito finally said, "I'm counting on you."

"I will not fail you," Midori replied with a courteous bow before walking away, her voice calling for those who are stationed below deck to head down.

The businessman kept watch, thinking over what he would do if they got there too late. He hadn't yet found an answer and it was a question he had asked himself as he had gotten the plan together. _What if we are too late?_

…~~~~…~~~~…

When Arthur started to scream, he had no idea he could still make such a racket with the condition he was in. Lila hadn't done much to him, simply placed a well executed incision into the palm of his hand. It felt like his entire hand was on fire, burning down to the very bone.

"The drug's working," Lila smiled, swiping a finger along the cut she had made. She smiled at the blood that came off on her fingertip before placing it in her mouth and moaning around it.

"You're a monster," the point man rasped, each of the words dropping from his mouth in fragmented pieces.

"You're not the first person to say that. In fact, my mother was the first. She always thought I was unstable and she was right," the woman said, studying the tip of her knife. She gripped the knife firmly in her hand, "No one could ever love someone like me. Not even my own mother. Isn't that just heartbreaking?"

"But enough about me," Lila said as she stepped closer, her eyes calculating, taking in the sight before her, "Let's focus on you."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Eames looked over at Cobb. They had both been outfitted with wetsuits and custom made bags to keep their weapons getting soaked once they took the dive. There were two others that would be following them. One of them, the woman named Midori, Eames was keeping his eye on. She moved swiftly, precise and efficient. It was as if her every movement were a scalpel blade, cutting through what was unnecessary to get to what was needed.

Then there was also a younger looking man who looked confident, yet undecided. It was the mark of someone who knew what he was doing, but wasn't sure of working with the people he had been assigned to. Eames knew that look. He had encountered it many times. Arthur had given him one of those looks.

"You ready?" the forger placed a hand on Cobb's shoulder.

The extractor nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Yusuf carefully handed Ariadne the vessel he had created for his concoction. It looked exactly like a can of mace. The idea was that it would work the same way as well, but instead of mace, it would spray the compound that the chemist had talked to the team about.

"Remember, you don't have to get it on their face," Yusuf explained, watching as the architect examined the canister in her hands, "As long as it gets on skin, it will work. You need to make sure to aim. This chemical may require a low dosage, but too low and you'll still have a man in control of his own actions."

The younger woman nodded, "Make sure to spray enough and make sure it makes contact with skin. Got it."

"I do have a question for you though," the chemist said, he had been considering the question for a long while.

"What is it?" Ariadne asked.

"Where exactly are you going to keep the things you need? That outfit is a bit too scandalous to have pockets."

"That'll be my little secret," the architect smiled.

"I'm not sure if I should feel good about that comment or not."

"Relax. We're on a ship full of people who are trained to do this type of thing. What can possibly go wrong?"

…~~~~…~~~~…

"He's going into shock."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"You're killing him! Right now, you're killing him!"

"That's the point!"

"That's not what we do! It's not what we're supposed to do, Lila!"

"But Daddy!"

He couldn't concentrate, even as the voices in the room assaulted him. He felt incredibly weak and lightheaded and nothing in the room was making sense anymore. He was certain his grasp on reality wasn't slipping and he was, in fact, going into shock. It shouldn't have surprised him. The only part of the whole ordeal that surprised him was that he didn't go into shock sooner.

He had been deprived of food and water for over a week. That combined with the mass amount of stress his captors have been putting on his body, he was sure his mind would have given out sooner. Yet, it wasn't until recently that things became more physical. The reality of the abuse his body was going through finally hit his system and now it was trying to preserve itself.

_I'm going to die here,_ he thought to himself, feeling as if the entire room was caving in on him. _I'm going to die here and there's nothing I can do._

Arthur felt himself being pulled from the chair and placed on the floor. He was positioned on his side and he felt something scratchy being laid on him. His mind vaguely registered that it was a blanket. He wanted to look around, but even the simple action was hard and caused a terrible sense of vertigo. The dizziness that bombarded him made him retch, but nothing would come.

"We are not doing this. Not right now."

"Daddy, please, listen to me."

"No, Lila! I've let you play for long enough. You're no longer a part of this!"

"You can't do this! After all I tried to do and you're just going to take it all away cause you don't want me to kill this piece of trash?"

"That's enough!"

The sharp sound of a slap resounded through the room and everything went quiet. Arthur wasn't able to catch the conclusion as darkness took him.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I know, it's not terribly long. Slightly longer than last time, but not by much. Next chapter is when the real action happens. Everything's all set in place and we are moving forward toward the conclusion which is fast approaching! Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable and I'm sorry to those that have been hoping for more chapters filled with action. I just can't do it without this build up. I was going to spring into the action this chapter, but it felt too forced as I was writing it.

Please, let me know what you think and be ready for next time cause things are going to finally be happening!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Note: **Finally! God life has been hectic. I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long. This is actually the last chapter and you will hate me for the way it ends, but stay tuned til the end notes and you might not hate me so much after.

Please enjoy!

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Chapter Ten:**

As the boat drew near their destination, Ariadne took one final look around. She noticed that one of the men that had been assigned to follow Cobb was still on the ship. She then noticed that Tanaka was having a conversation with the man, directing him to do something she was unsure of. They were talking in hushed, hurried voiced and she didn't want to ask, knowing that if they meant to include her they would have. Instead, she unfastened her robe and let it slip off her body, allowing her exposed skin to drink in the afternoon sun.

The rig was moving closer and the further they got out to sea, the faster her heart seemed to race in her chest. She picked up her robe and laid it close by while concealing the weapon Cobb had given her and the canister that Yusuf had instructed her to use.

The men and women around her were already playing their part, speaking in excited and hurried Japanese as they pointed at the sights. They were starting to steer further away from the boats surrounding them, entering into enemy territory. For the first time since the plan had been thought up, she felt scared. _What if I'm no match for them?_

Then Tanaka was at her side, smiling at her, "Are you ready to play your part?"

Smiling, the architect gave a confident nod, "You bet."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Midori was handing each of the diver's a small oxygen tank. Cobb stowed an extra one in his bag, just in case they would have to sneak out with Arthur in tow. A part of him already knew that once they got in, there would be no sneaking out. But he wanted to not think of the worst scenario.

"Be ready for anything," Midori said, her voice flat and professional, the way Arthur would have spoken, "Don't think that just because you did research on the place, you're going to be able to go in and out without a trace."

"I won't," Cobb replied, readying his gear and staring down at the opening they would be exiting through. The water reflected up at him and he had to close his eyes for a moment to steady his nerves.

"You can still stay behind," Eames was next to him, crouching close, "You can still bail."

"Arthur would never bail on me," the extractor replied and left it at that.

And Eames gave Cobb a look of concern, "Arthur's not going to like it when he realizes I broke my promise."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Tony wasn't having a good day. He had spent the previous night drinking and playing card games with the boys until nearly sunrise. His head ached and the blinding afternoon sun was killing his eyes. The guy they had paired him up with, Johnson, didn't look too hot either and kept complaining every few minutes like it would somehow make things better.

Tony sighed. He wasn't having a good day and he absolutely hated Monday mornings.

"Hey, what's that?" Johnson nudged him, pointing into the distance.

Tony squinted and realized that it was a boat heading toward them, slowly. He pulled the pair of binoculars they hung on the railings before him and held them up to his eyes. He saw a group of Asians on a boat, pointing to things in the distance, laughing and taking pictures. _Tourists._ Then there was a young girl, obviously American and very much bikini clad. She was waving her arms, almost as if trying to signal them.

"What do we do?" Johnson asked and Tony heard the click of the safety on the other man's gun.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tony asked, glaring at the other man, "They're fucking tourists. They're probably lost and thought they could get help over here."

"We're not supposed to let anyone get near this place."

Tony held the binoculars out for Johnson, "Take one look at that babe and tell me you don't want to help just a little."

There was a moment of silence before Johnson lowered the binoculars, "I wonder if she's single."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Arthur opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a door opening. His eyes searched the room he was in and he realized he was lying on a cot, a blanket pulled over him. There was an IV in his arm, feeding him fluids. He tried to reach for it, wanting to pull it out, but when he moved he found that his left hand had been handcuffed to a bar on the wall. His wrist was already rubbed raw and bleeding from previously being cuffed, but he tugged anyway, noting how much energy it was taking for him to do that simple act.

"You better stay still," a voice said and he remembered why he woke. He had heard someone enter the room.

Hank stood before him, stone faced and aggravated. Instead of hitting the point man or even pulling him out of bed, Hank kneeled beside the cot and held out a bottle of unopened water. Arthur stared at it for a long moment before carefully moving his free hand to grasp the bottle. The thug opened the cap before stepping back.

His hand was shaky, but he carefully tilted the bottle to his lips and allowed a small amount of water to drip into his mouth. Arthur's throat felt instant relief when he started to swallow the cool liquid. It took all of his willpower to not gulp the entire bottle down. He knew he would be a bad idea and he'd only end up wasting most of it.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far," Hank said suddenly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, "I fucking hate you for spitting in my face, but it wasn't supposed to go this far."

Arthur took in the man before him, licking his lips and trying to speak. His words came out raspy and forced, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause it's over. The damned bitch took it too far after realizing that you weren't going to talk," Hank said, scowling, "We don't kill. We rough people up and we get what we need. You're either really fucking stubborn or you don't know shit. Either way it's not our problem anymore."

The point man couldn't comprehend what he was being told.

"Basically we're going to throw you overboard and if you make it, you make it. If you drown, it isn't our fault."

_That's comforting, _Arthur thought as he cautiously took another sip of water. He carefully set the water down beside the cot on the floor and cast his eyes toward the thug at the door. He wanted to say something, but before he could get the thought out he heard two gunshots out in the hall.

"What the fuck?" Hank exclaimed as he pulled out his weapon and blindly opened the door.

The point man wanted to yell for him to back away, but it was too late. A bullet caught Hank in the head, splattering blood and brain matter onto the floor. The thug crumpled into a heap, his blood starting to blanket the floor. Then through the door stepped Lila, face marred with spots of blood. She looked impossibly angry and in her hand was a small case.

"No one said it was over," the woman growled, kicking the door shut and locking it.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine.

…~~~~…~~~~…

The water was warm when it hit Cobb, engulfing him and pulling him under. He breathed through the portable oxygen tank, carefully following his teammates, first going deep beneath the surface to keep from being detected, then carefully swimming up toward the structure of the rig.

From the layouts that Arthur had given him, there were several entryways. Two were underwater, but there was no indication as to whether they were locked or not. There were four other entrances, both of which exposed them. From what they were told before they took the dive, the southern entrance looked clear and that was the one they headed for. They could clearly see a ladder leading up and out of the water, obviously there for when a boat would dock.

Midori was the first to grab onto the ladder, scaling it before signaling for the rest to follow her. Cobb was second and following behind him was Eames. Then followed the last of their team, who they had earlier found was named Hiro. Carefully, they made their way onto the structure and discarded of equipment they knew they wouldn't need until they were ready to depart.

Right before them was a steal door, leading into the facilities. Just as they reached it, someone shouted in their direction, "Hey!"

"Kuso!" Hiro swore as he ran to the door and flung it open.

Midori was already readying her weapon, pushing the others toward the door as the sound of gunfire started to assault them.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Ariadne had to keep from swearing when the canister in her hand was thrown out of her reach. She dove for it as those on the ship tried to fend off the guards that were on their boat. There were only two, but she heard the sound of guns going off and already knew more were coming. She quickly grabbed the container and ran back to where the others were holding down the two men. She sprayed them both in the face and they went limp, eyes wide open. The architect gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when the sound of a door crashing open greeted her ears.

"Shit!" she swore as she kicked of her heels and grabbed her robe.

There was a group of ten men running toward them, all wielding guns and opening fire. Ariadne ducked and started to crawl on deck. She could hear Tanaka at the other end of the boat shouting orders and she kept crawling, hoping to go below deck and away from the fray of the action. Just as she reached the doors to go below, she felt a strong hand on her ankle. Someone forcefully pulled here away from the doors and she cried out, kicking her feet as she did so. Her foot connected with a solid thud and the thug cursed, but held on tight.

Panicking, she reached into the pocket of her robe and almost dropped the weapon she had hidden there. Just as the goon got close enough to reach her, Ariadne's switched on the taser in her hand and pressed it against the thug's neck. The bulk of a man cried out and fell back, swinging his arms. The architect managed to duck the blows and was on him, pressing the electrified weapon against every part of the man she could find, not stopping until she realized he was no longer struggling.

She heard someone coming up behind her and swung around, holding her weapon tightly in her hand. Someone caught her by the wrist and instead of screaming, she felt relief, "Tanaka!"

"Get below deck now! We can handle this!" Tanaka shouted, pushing her back toward the double doors.

Ariadne wanted to protest, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth as more gunfire was heard. She nearly tumbled down the stairs when Tanaka pushed her through the doors. Then the doors were being shut behind her and she could hear the lock clicking into place.

"Ariadne!" she turned to see Yusuf reaching for her.

She took his hand and followed him further back into the ship. Once they ere a safe distance away, she saw that they weren't alone. Saito was there as well and in instant the two were close enough, he lead the younger woman to a seat in the corner. It was then, away from all the noise and panic that the architect realized what had happened outside. Her whole body was trembling and she felt incredibly weak.

"Are you alright?" Saito asked, draping another towel around Ariadne.

"I'm okay," the architect breathed, "I'm okay."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Move! Move! Move!" Midori yelled down the hall as bullets rained upon then, ricocheting off the metal beams around them.

Cobb turned his head to look at their assailants, watching in awe as the Japanese woman took expert aim, gunning down anyone who stood in her path. Hiro was less efficient with a firearm, but when anyone even got close to him he was swift in taking them down with calculated movements. The two made a good team, one having and advantage at a distance and the other at close range.

"Come on, move before someone blows your bloody brains out!" Eames shouted at the extractor, pushing him down the corridor so fast Cobb wasn't sure if he would remember how to get back.

Down the halls they went, gunfire slowly ceasing. As they turned the corner they knew immediately something was terribly wrong. They had hit a dead end, but that wasn't the problem. Before them were two men, lying dead in the hall, having been shot through the head. From underneath the door a thin layer of blood was seeping its way through.

"What the fuck?" Cobb asked as he took slow steps closer.

From within the room, the extractor could hear screaming, even over the sound of guns going off behind him. Then suddenly, the hall plunged into silence and all they could hear was someone screaming as if they were dying. Cobb's heart seized in his chest. _Arthur!_

"He's in there!" the extractor exclaimed as he rushed forward, only to have strong hands holding him back.

"Don't just charge headlong in there," Hiro's voice was firm, holding Cobb back as Midori approached the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked," the Japanese woman said, taking aim with her gun, "I'm going to blow the lock."

The screaming had stopped. Cobb stood there, feeling his heart pounding against his chest as he got his gun into a ready position.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Company," Lila whispered, her eyes shifting to the door, "Bad company's coming."

Arthur was drawing breath through gritted teeth. He tried to lift his head to see the damage done, but knew he didn't have to see it to feel it. The mad woman had grabbed his hand and managed to pin it to the wall by jamming a knife through his palm. The pain he felt had been so awful he was certain he would lose his voice from how much head had been screaming.

She had been ceaseless, not letting up as she pulled a second knife from her case and began to carve into his torso, tracing the lines of old scars across the span of his body. She finally stopped when she heard gunfire outside the door.

"Shh," she leaned close to his ear, gently stroking his hair, "Don't be scared. I won't let them get you. You're all mine. All mine."

_I'm so tired,_ Arthur thought, feeling her fingers in his hair, almost as if she were trying to sooth him. He closed his eyes, feeling his body giving in as blood loss made him lightheaded and incoherent. _I just want to go to sleep._

Then the door was bursting open and her hand was gone. He could hear her screaming and cursing, but couldn't find it in himself to lift his head. Something was going wrong with her plan.

"You can't do this!" Lila was screaming, "You can't fucking do this to me!"

He heard the sound of scuffling followed by shots fired. Then everything became silent. He heard footsteps approaching, but he couldn't open his eyes. He was so tired. A warm hand was placed on his face and he flinched, instinctively trying to move away.

"Arthur," a familiar voice was whispering to him, filled with emotion, and relief washed over him.

He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. He could hear them talking, their voices urgent, filled with concern, anger, sadness. Then they were fading and he was falling through the darkness. That familiar voice kept whispering to him over and over again, "Stay with me."

His only though before unconsciousness too him was: _It's okay now._

**End**

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **I know, I told you that you would hate it. However! Good news is that there is a sequel coming. It will chronicle the aftermath with a few twists thrown in for all of you.

In all honesty, I wanted to get this done just so I can go to the sequel. Believe me when I say that I will be in depth with it. I'm not going to magically make things all better. It will also explain what happened after what you've read in this chapter.

Thank you all for sticking with me. Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
